Lost And Found
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: Elsie loses part of her heart but finds something to help fill the void.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm like a runaway train with stories! I have 7 started...GAW! HALP! Thanks for all the love ya'll!**

* * *

><p>Carson stood in his pantry, stunned and worried. The note in his hand, bringing the devastating news of death. Mrs. Hughes beloved sister.<p>

His heart was beating a little faster than normal, his palms were sweaty. He went and sat at his desk. He had to gather his thoughts, his emotions before going to her. He was thankful that her sister's husband had the wherewithal to send the note directly to him. He stated that he would want Mr. Carson there with her when the news was delivered. That alone made his heart pound. He mustered the courage and went to her sitting room.

"Mrs. Hughes? May I come in?"

"Certainly, Mr. Carson. What brings you here so early in the afternoon?" She smiled while tidying her bookcase. "And why such the long face?" She quipped.

"Mrs. Hughes...I think you should sit down."

She looked up and cocked her head in question. The sweet smile diminished slowly. "What is it?"

He stepped toward him. "Come...sit..." He held his hand out and gestured toward to the settee.

Her heart started to pound, she knew something was wrong. "You've got me worried Mr. Carson." She sat and turned her eyes up toward him.

He sat gently beside her and took her hand in his and covered it with his other one. "Mrs. Hughes I have some very sad news."

Her face flushed and she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her, that feeling when something scares you so that your whole body reacts. She looked at their hands and again back at him.

"Your sister has died." Charles thought his heart might break in two having to utter those words to her...this woman that he loved so dearly.

The room grew silent, his words were muffled and she thought she had probably heard him wrong. "What?" she muttered.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Elsie..." he cocked his head to one side and wanted to take her in his arms, wanted to not be saying this to her. "Your sister has passed away. I got a letter a little while ago from your brother in law."

Elsie thought she might fall over. The room was spinning and she felt light headed. She pulled her hand away and got up, walked to the front of her desk and slumped a little, bracing herself with her hands and begin to cry. Her shoulders began to shake, she brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the cries.

Charles got up and went to her. She was his closest friend, he was hers. They had shared everything the last 20 plus years, sorrow, grief, happiness, encouragement, intimacy in it's most benign form. They both knew they loved each other, they had shared affectionate moments but nothing over the line of propriety. They didn't talk of their feelings for one another, what would be the point now? They were neither ready to retire and there was an unspoken understanding that they would likely one day marry and retire together. Everyone knew it.

He cautiously puts a hand on her shoulder. Physical affection was difficult for anyone English but especially him. He had never had affection shown to him until this beautiful Scottish Lass came into his life but he wasn't good at it. He felt offish and incompetent when it came to a woman...loving a woman. He tentatively raised his other arm to steady her but shied away yet only momentarily. _'Do it you old fool! She needs you now.'_ He berated himself silently.

When she turned, he swallowed hard and enveloped her. She fit perfectly into the breadth between his arms. Her arms wrapped comfortable around his back, his head perched just so at the crown of hers. He pulled her in as close as he could. He closed his eyes when he longingly took in a deep breath of her lavender scented hair. "Oh Elsie...I'm sorry...so very sorry."

She eventually pulled away from him, wiped her eyes. "What did the letter say? May I see it?"

"Of course, I have it just here." Her reached into his pocket and pulled the note out and handed it to her. He kept his hand on her elbow while she read it. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks.

"Oh Mr. Carson..." she shook her head and covered her mouth again. He took her in his arms more easily this time, his own eyes filled with tears, knowing the weight of this loss. He had listened to many stories of her childhood and knew everything there was to know about her sister and her life in Argyll. He had met her and her husband on a number of occasions when they had visited the area and come to Downton to visit Elsie. He definitely felt a connection to them. He knew her sister was the last of her immediate family and Elsie had talked about what it would be like when her sister was gone. That made him sad. He certainly knew the pain of being alone, no real family any more. He pulled her close. "I know love...I know..."

###

The afternoon passed and Elsie made arrangements to travel back to Argyll. Her brother in law said he would wait until she could come to have a memorial service. She packed her things in a small valise that night and was to leave on the morning train. She spent a restless night but awakened eager to get on. She hurried downstairs and was startled when she rounded the corner of the stairs. There stood Mr. Carson, in his traveling coat and his own valise. "I'm going with you."

Elsie had cried so much in the last few hours she didn't think she had anything left but she burst into tears and dropped her bag and threw her arms around him, giving no thought to who might be up and watching. "Oh Mr. Carson..."

"Well I couldn't let you go alone." He gruffed, taken aback by her sudden fervor. Truth be known, he wanted to go, wanted to be with her as much as he had ever wanted anything. "Now we better get on so we don't miss the train."

Elsie was so relieved, so joyful to have him by her side. She never even imagined having him with her but it gave her a great deal of peace. She fought the urge to reach out and take his hand on their walk to the car.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...squeezed 2 chapters out of this so far!**

* * *

><p>The memorial service was small and while sad, it gave Elsie a chance to say goodbye. She loved on her nephews and nieces and promised to be there for them. Charles stood aside and watched her, observed her mannerisms with them and ached inside, for what might have been for them at one time. She was a nurturer. He couldn't help but think of what a good mother she would have been. <em>"I've been such a fool,' <em>he thought.

That evening, they all sat around the table; Charles,Elsie, William, and the kids. They played card games and talked about Lillian and cried and laughed until their sides hurt. They drank too much scotch, loosened their clothes and acted entirely too improper. Charles had never had a better time in his life. He felt home, loved and wanted among these people that were hers..not his. It was the wee hours of the morning when everyone decided they must get on to bed.

Sleeping arrangements were made, all of her nieces and nephews were married and with children of their own but all lived nearby. They kissed Elsie and hugged Charles good night and William retired to his bedroom. Elsie watched him walk down the hall and she broke down crying. Charles crossed the kitchen and wrapped her in his arms, something he was getting mighty good at.

"He'll make it love. He's got the kids and grandkids..." His rich, mellow voice soothed her to her very core.

Elsie's heart had been so full the last few days, with grief, sorrow, sadness, but especially with love for him. He had been so kind and gentle with her. She watched him now as he put away the cards from the table. The kids acted particularly fond of him and she was proud that he was with her. She imagined their life together, as a married couple, wondered if that might ever happen.

"You fancy some tea?" She asked quietly. "I'm sorry Charles...you probably want to get to bed."

"No..no...I would love a cup of tea," he answered a little too eagerly. "Besides..I'm a little wound up...would be hard to fall asleep now."

"Yeah..I know what you mean." She turned away from him to put the kettle on and got 2 cups out of the cupboard. Before she could say another word he glanced toward her and saw her shoulder slump and start to shake. Charles got up and was at her side in 2 steps. He put his hands on her shoulders to brace her and she could not stop the tears. She wept. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloped her with his body, his cheek against her head.

"Oh Elsie..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry she's gone..."

She pulled away and cried through her words. "My sister... had a good life. She did exactly what she wanted...she married and had a family, raised her children and enjoyed her grandchildren. She was truly happy." She broke again and sobbed into her hands.

"Well...that's...a...a good thing Elsie." He didn't understand.

"I know..." she nodded. "So why would she die now? She has so much in her life, so many people that rely on her and need her here."

He felt so incompetent as her friend right now. He wanted to take away her pain but didn't know how and that made Charles Carson flustered. "I...I don't know Elsie. I don't know why things happen the way they do."

"I wish it had been me..." Elsie looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "If I could've taken her place, I would."

It shook Charles to hear her talk like that. "Oh Elsie...don't say that!"

"I do! Don't you see Charles?" She calmed down a bit and sniffed up the emotion, wiped her eyes. "I have nothing to show for the life I chose. I have no family..no husband, children...grandchildren. I just don't understand why God would not leave her here with her family. They need her." She turned her back to him again to remove the kettle. "No one _needs _me. Not _really_..."

Charles' hazel orbs filled with tears. It hurt him to the core of his being to hear her say such words. For in his mind, there was no one he needed more than _her_. He suddenly felt so very sad for not having the courage to tell her how he has felt for so long. He had taken for granted her presence in his life. He just figured she would always be there and he would get around to letting her know, marrying her, if she would have him. But now, he was aware of the precious years they had lost. He struggled to keep his tears at bay and lowered his head. Elsie noticed as she poured his tea.

"_I_ need you Elsie Hughes. I've _always _needed you, for as long as I can remember." His voice was barely above a whisper and didn't look up.

She suddenly felt ashamed of those words and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Charles. I just...can't make sense of it all."

He raised his head, the glimmer in his hazel orbs made her heart clench tight. The corner of his mouth went up slightly and he reached across the table, laying his hand palm up. Elsie placed her hand in his, they sat in the silence for a long while just gazing at each other. He finally spoke. "You are significant to a lot of people. Just because you aren't a mother...or grandmother or..." he sat up on the edge of his chair and covered their clasped hands. "...or a married woman...does not mean you don't have value. You chose the same path I chose for a reason. And at the time, it was what we wanted. And Elsie...you're so _damn_ good at what you do." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "The best...there is. You've been a mother to lot of young lads and lasses over the years. You've dried their tears and calmed their fears, listened with a mother's ear and watched with mothering eyes. You mean a lot to a lot of people and especially..._me_."

"Oh Charles..." she leaned over and stroked his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. "How do you know just what I need?" she whispered.

His eyes flicked open and he took her hand that was caressing his face and brought it to his lips. "Because I love you Elsie. I am _madly _in love with you." He swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and tried to keep his breathing at a steady rhythm . He actually could not believe he had just told her this but the last 2 days had been so emotionally heavy; they had never been more open and raw and he didn't mean for it to come out, it just did and he waited with baited breath for her reaction.

Elsie sat calmly, tears streaming down her face and smiled. "Those are the sweetest words I've ever heard." Charles gave up the fight of controlling his own tears and the spilled down his cheeks. He slid off the chair, to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, laid his head in her lap. Elsie placed her hands on his head, then his neck, his back. "Will you kiss me Charles."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh looky...3!**

* * *

><p>He raised up with a half grin on his lips. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, longingly. They had shared short, sweet, sentimental kisses before, even a few lustful kisses in the very far past, fueled by too much wine or exhaustion. They had never kissed like this. Elsie parted her lips as his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. They explored and fondled and it quickly became too heated. She stood up and helped him up as well. "Charles...I...?"<p>

"I'm sorry love. I know...this is not the right time and place."

"NO! No...that's not what I was going to say." She took his hands in hers. "Let's go..." she whispered, breathlessly.

"Wha...where?..." Charles wasn't sure what to say but followed like a child when she tugged him toward the door.

Something was happening just now...a shift in the paradigm and they both knew it. She lead him to the large barn behind the house and Elsie turned and grinned at him. "Let's go in."

"What's in there?" Charles asked ignorantly, not being a farm boy and all.

Elsie laughed. "Cows, horses...farm animals..this is a farm you know!"

She pulled the big door open and noticed a lantern hanging on a nail and retrieved it. Charles took it from her. "Let me..."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Mr. Carson?!" She teased.

He gave her a frown. "I'm not _that _daft!" He lit the lantern and the barn slowly came alive with the orange glow of the light. It was quiet save for the subtle sounds of animals rustling in their pens.

"Elsie..what are you doing?" Charles exclaimed when she started up the ladder to the loft.

"Oh come on! You're aren't that old! You climb stairs every day!"

The stiff butler looked around, red faced and a little embarrassed. "What if the ladder breaks?!"

"Oh! What if the whole barn collapses, what if we're struck by lightening, what if..." she starts to laugh when he points his finger at her.

"Not that again! He smiled this time. "What are we going to do up here?" He followed her carefully while holding the lantern in one hand.

"We're going to pretend we're young again." She turned to him once they reached the top and smiled so sweetly at him, he thought he might fall back wards. _'Do you have a clue what you do to me?' _he thought silently.

The loft was wide but not high and while Elsie could stand fully straight, Charles could not. There was fresh hay piled to one side as well as baled hay. There were blankets stacked neatly in the corner and Elsie took 2 of them and spread them atop a large bale. Charles glanced about him for a nail to hang the lantern on, nervous that it might catch the hay on fire. "Don't want to start a fire!"

"There's one..." she pointed up high on a support beam running through the middle of the loft and he walked over and easily reached up to hang the lantern on it.

"Okay...now what?" He stood hunched over a bit.

"Well come...sit..."

He did, relaxed his back against the bales behind him, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "This is nice...being here with you."

"I'm so grateful to you..you know." She smiled. "For being here with me. I know you didn't have to and I _know _what it means for you to take time off." She tentatively leaned in, a little nervous about this recent intimacy, but wanting to feel his touch again. He sensed her need and leaned in to her, leaned his head against hers and kissed her lips gently, kissed her again and again. Soon he had encouraged her to lay back; covered her body partially with his, stroked her face and gazed at her with such love. The weight of him on top of her made her whimper with desire.

They spent a long while exploring, touching and kissing until Charles finally sat up, ran his hands through his thick hair. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Elsie.." he glanced back at her. "I...just...I don't want to take advantage..." He closed his eyes when he felt her arm go around his lower back, her cheek resting on his arm. He wanted her so badly but a battle was ensuing inside him. "This is such an emotional time...I wouldn't want you to do something you will regret and if I don't stop now I won't be able to."

Elsie bit her bottom lip. She knew what she wanted, had known for a long time and knew if and when he made a move, she would be right there to reciprocate it._ "Sweet man..' _she thought_. _If she ever needed him, it was now and she didn't care about propriety or Downton or rules or what the church thought. "Charles? You're right. It is a very emotional time for me but I'm very clear about one thing."

"What's that?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's you and how I feel about you."

"Oh?" He swallowed hard.

She nodded and gave him coy smile. "You make me feel...comfortable...safe." Tears spilled over their boundaries again. "And...the fact of the matter is..." he voice cracked but she continued. "I really need you tonight."

He released the breath he had been holding, turning to look at her. He searched her eyes, her expression then brought his hand up to her cheek. "Are you sure love?" She only nodded. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought her slowly toward him, closed his eyes and covered her lips so tenderly with his. "Mmmm..." he groaned.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**This is serious smutty mcsmuttiness! I just can't NOT go here with them. Not appropriate for work except if you are like me...you'll read it any way! Thanks for all your encouragement and reviews. I LOVE them!**

* * *

><p>Elsie closed her eyes, let him kiss her. His tongue started a slow dance along her jawline, the lightest, feathering of affection, each causing the tingle inside her to rise. His fingertips were at her collarbone, her chest, chin. Charles stopped to watch her, taken in by her trembling body, her shallow breathing. "Are you alright love?"<p>

Elsie smiled at him, her eyes darkened with passion. "I'm very much alright Mr. Carson."

Her teasing, using his last name gave him a jolt of pleasure. "Are you cold?"

"No darling, I'm just a little nervous." Her breath caught slightly.

"Don't be...it's just me." He smiled and cupped her cheek.

Elsie's knees were bent slightly up toward her body causing her skirt to fall open a bit. She jumped when his hand touched her ankle. "Oh!" she giggled and he laughed a deep, rich rumble in his throat. Her desire rose even more. His voice.

"Just relax my love." He kept his warm hand on her foot, shifted his body to take off her shoes. He worked slowly, holding her foot so tenderly, massaging it as each shoe came off. Soon he reached under her skirt, hands firm yet gentle on her calves first then her outer thighs. His heart rate rose when he reached the hem of her stockings, feeling the clasp of her garter. They both swallowed hard, eyeing the other with passion filled desire. Elsie followed his lead and slowly pulled her skirt back to reveal the top of her stockings. She unclasped the garters as he began to roll her stockings down. He leaned down and kissed her knee, then her thigh. She gasped at the touch of his lips, closed her eyes, laid her hands on his head and started to run her fingers through his hair. He continued his ministrations along her toned calf muscles, his tongue leaving a trail of fire.

Elsie's body was flushed with heat and she sat up, she had to get out of her clothes, she was on fire. She sat up and he followed her. He stood, hunched under the wooden beams above his head, they both glanced at the bulge in his trousers. He smiled sheepishly and she bit her lower lip. She had never been this intimate with a man before. She had the occasional teenage tryst when she was a young girl, had never done more than heavy petting with Joe Burns, but nothing like this, nothing so charged with passion and love. She was nervous about the actual act of sex. She knew it was going to be uncomfortable but there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She loved him and that meant pleasing him, even if it meant a little discomfort for her. She could sense his unease and reached for him, he pulled her up and engulfed her in his arms, kissed her neck, that place behind her ear.

Charles pulled her back and gazed into her sapphire eyes. "I love you. And I want you so much but I want to make sure you are ready for this?"

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. She reached up and palmed his cheek. "Yes love, I'm ready." She smiled.

He kissed her hard and long on the lips then took her face in his hands. "Elsie...we're going to make love." He smiled. "I am going to make love to you and I promise you this...It is going to feel _so_ good." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were relishing the most wonderful thing. "I'm going to go slow..." he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, the cheek, her chin. "...I'll stop whenever you need me to..." his voice was only a whisper, he nipped at her ear lobe. "...I'll do whatever you want...whatever you need..."

Elsie was whimpering now, moaning with each verbalization. "Char...Charles..." She couldn't stand it any longer. She reached down and cupped him through his trousers.

He let out a guttural noise she had had never heard him make before. "Gods...Elsie..." His hands were everywhere, grasping at her skirt now, pulling her thigh up around him.

"Charles...wait...wait..." she breathlessly commanded him and pulled away. He was confused and stood watching her helplessly.

Elsie went to the stack of blankets and shook them out, layering them on the floor. Charles sat on the hay bale, admired her as she worked. He loved to watch her. She moved with such fluidity, effortlessly. She turned to him, a seductive smile on her face. She had long removed her corset. Charles had shed his jacket and waist coat when they were playing cards at the house.

She walked slowly toward him and stood in front of him as he looked up, put his hands under her skirt and smoothed them up her bare legs. She knelt between his legs, her hands on his thighs. He leaned back on his elbows as she reached for the buttons on his trousers, her hands shook ever so slightly but soon his cotton undershorts were exposed to her and she stared at the growing bulge there. She bit her lip, thought she tasted blood, swallowed hard and closed her eyes. _'Is this really happening?'_ she inwardly asked herself.

"Elsie...do you want to touch me?" Charles started to untie his shorts.

Elsie looked at him, her chest rising greatly with each breath. "Yes..." she whispered.

He sat up, quickly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She let out an audible sigh at the sight of his bare torso, his taut belly, the soft curls around his nipples. She couldn't stop the trembling inside. Charles leaned down to kiss her, soothe her nerves. He untied his shorts and pulled them down and toeing them off, standing before her in all his glorious nakedness. His erection jutted out in front of him. The lean beautiful lines of his waist, his hips, his flanks, and his olive toned skin against the orange glow of the lantern made Elsie ache with need. She admired him, his size. He was big. Heavy; the heart-shaped head, broad and swollen, gleaming with moisture. She reached out a tentative hand and wrapped her fingers around his erection. He was so hard, so hot; his skin so soft and smooth. She stroked him gently and he quivered in response.

Charles covered her hand with his and dragged it along his hot, velvety length with a tight grip. He closed his eyes and grunted deeply before pulling her hand away. "Darling...I won't last long like this...it feels so good but I want it last..."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsie smiled and nodded, happy to let him lead her. She stood and turned her back to him, let him undress her. His lips on her neck, her shoulders, as he unbuttoned her dress and untied the sash in the back. She pulled her chemise over her head and stood only in her knickers. Charles pressed against her bottom, his cock pushing into her.

"Oh Elsie...you're so beautiful..." As she turned to him, he let his hands wander tenderly over her breasts. They weren't as firm as they once were but fleshy with pink, hardened nipples and he adored them, lavished them with his tongue and groaned in pleasure to taste her like this. Soon he took her hand in his and guided her to the blankets she had laid out. He laid her back and untied the ribbon on her knickers, pulled them down and off, throwing them to the side. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, reached her breasts and encircled her nipple with his tongue while caressing her wet folds with the blunt tip of his cock. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Are you ready my love?" Elsie couldn't speak, she only gasped for breath and nodded vigorously.

Charles pried her thighs apart, she obliged him by pulling her knees up, opening herself completely to him. He started to push in and let out a long hissing sigh. "Oh Gods...you're so small Elsie..."

"I'm sorry..." she admitted in a whisper. "I...well you know...I've never..."

He leaned down over her, kissed her lips tenderly. "It's alright my darling girl...I'm glad." He smiled, pushed in further, the pressure intensified and Elsie arched and shifted to adjust to a more comfortable angle. "You're so sexy, so desirable Elsie..." Charles spoke softly in her ear, his hot face against her cheek. "...just relax okay?..."

"Okay." She shivered as he pushed in deeper.

He reached between them, his thumb finding her sensitive little nub and rotating over it, sliding deeper into her with each gentle push. She moved against him. "Elsie.." he choked out.

"I"m okay love. It feels good. I'm...fine..." she reassured him with broken breaths.

"I don't want you to be fine. I want you to be wonderful." He grinned and kissed her again.

"You would..." she laughed.

"Wrap your legs around me." He instructed her.

She obeyed, her heels digging into his lower back, her nails digging into the sinewy thick muscles at his shoulders. She was stretched and filled to the utmost. He was inside of her to the hilt and it was so much more than she had ever dreamed or fantasized about. She was no stranger to pleasuring herself, even if she mostly felt ashamed by that act but now, Charles Carson, his weight on top of her, the length and girth of him heavy and thick inside her, deeper than she ever thought possible. He continued to plunge into her, slow and steady. The fire in her began to burn so hot, rose to dizzying heights. She wanted to feel every part of him, wanted to engulf every inch of him. The force of what was happening cracked open every part of her, escaped the emotional boundaries she had always guarded so well. Her body accepting his, she melted around him in total surrender. She began to shake and tremble, his name leaving her lips with desperate cries.

Charles struggled to hold his on orgasm to watch her. He raised up and halted his motion but rubbed her clitoris with his thumb but stayed buried deep inside her. He didn't want to miss a single minute of this beautiful woman. Her cunt clenched tightly around him, strong pulses milking and pulling him deeper. Charles wanted to give her the world, marry her, pleasure her every day for the rest of their lives, bind her to him in every way possible. He loved her so deeply it caused a painful ache in his chest. Elsie's body began to relax, the whimpering slowing. He felt so huge against her, nuzzled against her cheek and tasted tears. "Are you alright my love? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh Charles..no...you didn't hurt me..."

Charles lifted her shaky legs up at the knee and folded them up so he could see his cock still buried deep inside her, her tender folds swollen around his shaft.

She clutched his arms, digging her nails into his flesh. "OH GOD.."

"I can get deeper by moving your legs up...is this OK?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh Charles...it feels amazing...don't stop..." She purred.

"I want more of you Elsie. I need all of you baby..."

Elsie closed her eyes and cried his name as he moved quickly now, plunging deeper and harder than he initially intended to but he trusted she would give him a sign if it was too much. He almost expected her to cry out for him to stop, he felt out of control and soon he let himself go. He felt like he was going to pass out, felt he was tumbling over the edge, found himself in her embrace, covering her tear stained face with frantic, hot kisses. He squeezed his eyes shut and grunted with each thrust as his seed began to spill inside her, coming in wave after wave of hot delicious sex. Elsie came again, the force of his climax and the warm sensation of his very life pouring into hers was too much. Charles collapsed on top of her, she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him, kissing the sweat away from the damp curls at his forehead. He trembled and shook, trying to stabilize his respiration.

"I'm so tired darling...I'm sorry. I can't hold my eyes open." Charles breathed against her breast, his lips kissing her flushed skin.

"Just sleep for a bit my love." Elsie smiled and placed a kiss into his silvering locks. "...just rest..."

His breathing became heavy and she raked her nails lightly over his shoulder blades, a blanket covering him from the waist down, his body covering her nakedness. She had never felt anything as erotic as this. She closed her eyes and let the overwhelming emotion pour out of her. "I love you Charles...I just love you so..."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The light of morning began to stream through the holes and boards in the barn. The animals were more restless and making more noise. Elsie shook Charles, knowing William would be out soon. "Charles...love...we must get out of here."

"Ahh..." Charles turned on his side and let Elsie move out from under him. He was rewarded when he opened his eyes to her naked body. It had only been a couple of hours since he made love to his baby. He smiled and closed his eyes again, remembering. He groaned loudly, stretched and twisted his face in pain.

Elsie slipped her chemise on and found her dress. She looked to him, gathering up their clothes and going to him. "Sweetheart?" She knelt down and kissed him. "We must get out of her, William will be in here soon."

Charles sat up and followed her lead. They dressed quickly, kissed between each layer of clothing. Elsie reached up and smoothed his hair, giggled at his sleepy look. "You are such a darling!"

Charles grabbed her around the waist. "How do you feel?" He nuzzled his cheek against her neck and placed light, feathery kisses in the hollow spot.

"So good Charles..." she pulled his head up and looked deep into his eyes. "You save me..."

He smiled sweetly and they kissed longingly. "We must go..." Elsie lead the way, down the ladder and looked into the early morning mist before running across to the house. Charles followed. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and patted her hip. "See you in a bit." They both smiled and hurried to their rooms, thankful William was having a bit of a lie in.

###

Tears poured down Elsie's cheeks as she hugged William and her nieces and nephew. She promised to come back in a few weeks and help them go through Lillian's things; none of them were ready just yet. Charles had put his hand on her lower back, Elsie had gently touched his chest, his arm, as she passed while they were getting ready to meet the train. The kids and William had not been oblivious to it.

"Auntie Els...I think it's time you and Mr. Carson get on with things." Her eldest niece whispered when they hugged. Elsie pulled her back, swiped at the tears on her cheeks that were now flushed pink. She grinned and lowered her eyes. "It's obvious you love each other."

"Yes. We do but there's a lot to work out..."

"Well, just don't wait too long...life is short you know." Tears filled her eyes and she pulled Elsie to her again. "I love you Auntie."

Elsie felt the weight of that statement and hugged her tighter. "I love you too my dear. I'll be back soon."

###

Elsie was quiet on the train ride back to Downton, she cried into his chest, let him comfort her. She nestled comfortably into Charles' side, his arm wrapped around her, his large palm at her hip. They were fortunate and grateful to have a train car to themselves.

"I love you darling." Charles whispered and kissed her ear, pulling her closer as the train pulled into Downton.

She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes were red and swollen. Having had no sleep didn't help her emotions. She turned fully to him and cupped his cheek. "Thank you my darling man. I can't even form words for what I'm feeling for you. Love seems too stock, too ordinary."

"I feel it love." He leaned down and kissed her soundly, hugged her to him. "Things will never be the same. We will work through it...and..." he pulled her away from him to look into her teary eyes. "We will marry. I want to marry you, Elsie. You must know that. And soon. I don't want to tarry".

The tears rushed down as soon as she closed her eyes, a smile on her pretty lips. She nodded vigorously. "Yes...yes..."

###

Beryl Patmore studied her friends, inconspicuously. Something was different, she could tell. Mrs. Hughes had a positive glow about her and Mr. Carson had a spring in his step that she had never noticed. _'They did go for a funeral, didn't they?' _Beryl thought as she caught them gazing at one another over their sherry glasses.

She filled them in on what had gone on the last two days. Nothing interesting to speak of. She inquired about Elsie's family and offered her most sincere apologies and prayers for her and her sister's family.

Elsie smiled warmly and nodded but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him for very long. Beryl felt like a 3rd wheel and downed her sherry quickly. "I'm going to go. It's been a long day and I'm rather tired. You two look like you..." she paused and gave each of them a jovial look. "...you need some time alone..."

At that both of their eyes widened in surprise and she pursed her lips as she walked out the door. Charles and Elsie both started to laugh.


End file.
